Life In Brooklyn
by Kitsu27
Summary: Can InuYasha and the gang survive life in Brooklyn with InuYasha's friend Kitsu,or does Kitsu have other plans in store for them.Find out,read, and send me reviews.Chp 8 up.
1. Anothe Hanyou

Life In Brooklyn

Another Hanyou

InuYasha and the gang(except Shippou)stepped onto the Brooklyn airport lobby to look for InuYasha's best friend,Kitsu.

"Were is this friend of yours InuYasha,"Kagome complained.

"If I knew that,we wouldn't be looking for him."InuYasha said walking the opposite direction of Kagome.InuYasha went on his tiptoes walking forward,looking to left.Instantly he ran into someone.They both got up slowly instantly recognizing each other.InuYasha drew his sword and went to slice the boys neck,but the boy pulled out his wepon,the sai.He used one to block the slice and pointed the other up to InuYasha's neck,middle spike was practically touching him.(the boy is practically the same size as InuYasha. And the sai is the wepon that Raphiel uses in the ninja

turtles)

"InuYasha,"the boy said putting away his sia.InuYasha put away his sword.

"Kitsu,"InuYasha said.Kagome turned around after hearing InuYasha's voice.She saw a boy as tall as InuYasha with brown spiked all the way 'round hair,a red headband on his ears,brown eyes,a white gei top with black rings were the sleeved end and black down were the buttons go(if he had buttons),white gei pants with black rings at the bottom of the pant legs,and white Nike sneakers.Miroku and Sango came over(after I finished the description)to see what happened.

"I got your letter,"InuYasha said pulling it out of his pocket.He read it aloud...

"Dear InuYasha,

Guess what,I'm moving to Brooklyn.If you want to

come with me I'll be at the Brooklyn airport tomorrow

at noon.Bring everything you'll need.

Your friend,

Kitsu,"

...InuYasha said putting the letter away.

"Are they with you?"Kitsu asked pointing at Miroku,Sango,and Kagome.

"You said,bring everything I need,"InuYasha said.

"Yeah,but I don't think..."Kitsu stopped in mid-sentence and looked at Kagome who's eye's were transfixed on him.

"Is-she-gonna-be alright?"Kitsu asked moving from side to side. Kagome's eyes following him.

"I dunno.KAGOME!!!!!"Inuyasha screamed jumping in front of Kitsu so she couldn't see him(InuYasha was waving his hands.Also drawing attention).

"Oh.WasIstaring.I'msorry,"she said really fast,blushed,then turning away.

"Anyway,guys this is Kitsu Houshishi.This is Miroku,Sango,and-"

"Kagome"Kitsu said cutting off InuYasha looking at Kagome.She turned even more red(you know,red under the eyes,in anime).

"Kagome,what a beautiful name"Kitsu said looking up into the sky.Kagome was more red than before.InuYasha slide in front of Kitsu with hands on hips.He cleared his throat.Kitsu put his hand behind his head(in exaggerated anime).

"I'm sorry.I didn't know you and Kagome were together,"Kitsu said with his hand still behind his head(in exaggerated anime).Now InuYasha was turning red.

"What.No.Of-of course not.What gave you that idea?"InuYasha asked."Well,the way you defended her,I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong.O.K.You.Thought.Wrong!"InuYasha said folding his arms and facing the other way.

'Their....fighting over me.But why.Why InuYasha.'Kagome thought "AAAHHHHH," Kagome screamed.

"What happened.What's wrong.Tell me,"InuYasha said suddenly right in front of Kagome.

"Oh nothing.I just tapped her on the shoulder.That's all."Sango said.

"Listen.Don't zone out o.k.Don't make me worry for no reason O.k."InuYasha whispered to Kagome.(he didn't whisper like right next to her ear.he whispered still right in front of her.no one else heard)Kagome shook her head.He turned around and jumped down Kitsu's throat(you know the old saying 'jumping down his throat'you know right you kn- he started yelling at him).

"Why did you tap me on the shoulder"Kagome asked.

"I wanted you to do something for me but I can tell you don't want to do it,"Sango said walking foreward."TIME OUT!!!!,"Sango said.InuYasha and Kitsu stopped with InuYasha's finger practically up Kitsu's nose and Kitsu almost bent back as far as he can go which isn't very far.They both looked at her wondering why she stopped them.

"There's one question I've wanted to know."They just looked at her (still in there positions). "Why did you ask InuYasha to come with you?" Kitsu pushed InuYasha away.

"Well we were talking through letters for some while when I found out that he was a wonderer,so you know."InuYasha folded his arms and slouched his head.

"I thought you wouldn't tell anyone,"InuYasha said in a low voice.

"How could I not answer a question for a lady such as herself,"Kitsu said.

"Did I miss anything,"Miroku said suddenly next to Kagome.She looked at him.He had a red handmark on his face.

"I see what you've been up to."Kagome said.Miroku tried to hide his face.

"Well,I guess we're off."Kitsu said walking over to his SUV.

"Wow!Were'd you get it,"Sango said putting her hand on the car.

"Ap-ap-ap,"Sango quickly removed her hand, "InuYasha,"Kitsu answered

"InuYasha,did you give him the car or did he buy it?"Kagome asked. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Just get in,"Kitsu said.

After a long ride Kagome awoke when the car stopped and got out. Apparently she didn't know InuYasha went back to demon form(i didn't tell you he was in human form.sorry).She saw Kitsu do something she thought she'd never see.Kitsu is a....a demon.She saw him turn into his demon form.His ears were on the top of his head,he had the claws,fangs,and the glistening green cat eyes.

"Oh,hi Kagome,"he said then smiled showing his fangs.

"You're a...a...a demon,"Kagome said

"A half breed acually."Kagome just looked at him "What,you've never

seen a hanyou before."She still looked at him. "O.k.....Lets go meet up with everyone else,"

"O.k."Kagome said following Kitsu to everyone else.

"Well guys....and girls.....this is it."Kitsu said looking at a large condo.

"Which ones yours?"Miroku asked.

"The bottom,"Kitsu answered.

"Why?"Sango asked

"So I can have parties without complaints."

"Wont you get complaints from loud music and such at night?"Kagome asked."So that's why I'm being sewed."Kitsu said under his breath. 'I can tell I'm going to like her.'He thought to himself.

"Kitsu.....Kitsu.....KITSU....,"Sango yelled.

"Wo-wow um....yes o.k.There's two rooms left so it's girls in one and boys in another,girl and boy or one of the girls is with me-"

"What.Why?"InuYasha said very dramatically.

"Because I only have one bed and I'm not sleeping with a guy.O.k. girls choose."Kitsu said.

"Why the girls?"Miroku asked.

"Because we all know what you're going to pick."Kitsu answered.

"What,who told you?"Miroku asked furiously.Kitsu pointed at InuYasha who seemed to whistleing innocently.

"Nice job,"Miroku said hitting InuYasha over the head fairly hard leaving a rather noticeable bump(sorry I wanted to use some complex vocabulary (vocabulary that was complex for me)).

"Um...Kitsu."Kagome asked.

"Yes."

"How many beds are there?"

"2."Kagome and Sango let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then.....I guess I'm with......InuYasha,"Kagome said as she walked over to InuYasha and held his right hand with her left.He looked down at her.She looked up an gave him a very friendly smile.He smiled back and she looked forward at Kitsu.He just looked at her,then looked at there hands.He wanted to pull his hand away.He tried to pull his hand away,but something stopped him from moving his hand at all.So he just let it be.Then he noticed it was a perfect time to get back at Kitsu and stuck his tongue at him.

"And apparently I'm with Miroku,"Sango said walking over to Miroku

"Don't even think about it,"she said as Miroku quickly put the hand that was reaching for her's behind his back.Miroku then put his hands in a praying position.His lips moved but he said it to himself.Kagome signaled InuYasha to bend down so she could tell him something.

"I'm no lip reader but I think he said 'thank the lord',"She whispered to his ear.Then he stood up and looked at Kitsu for any more.

"Well that settles it.Each rooms got the same stuff in different places. I'll be in my room if you need me,"He said then turned and walked into his room.Sango and Miroku walked toward there room.Kagome let go of InuYasha's hand walked toward there room.After InuYasha noticed were he was he ran atfer her.

When they got to there room(which wasn't very long at all because it was right in front if them)InuYasha opened the door with the keys Kitsu gave him.They dropped there bags anywhere and looked around.It had a couch,t.v.,kitchen and other things a house has but one bed.After Kagome looked in the bedroom and noticed she went out the front door.

"Hey were do you think you're-,"SLAM.She was walking toward Kitsu's and bumped into Sango who apparentlly found out to.Sango knocked on his door.

"Hello ladies,"He said answering the door.They gave him an angry glare."What's wrong."

"I thought you said there was 2 beds?"Kagome asked.

"I did,all together,"Kitsu answered.CLONK!!!Sango hit him over the head leaving a bump.

"Do you expect me to sleep with Miroku."Sango said angrily.

"You can switch if you not unpacked,"He said as the girls ran to there rooms.When they got to there rooms they saw there men unpacked and watching t.v.

"InuYasha why did you unpack?"Kagome asked"Because you would've ed until I did."InuYasha answered.

"Grrr..Now we have to sleep together,again,"Kagome complained.

"I bet Miroku's having a blast."InuYasha said.

It was now getting late and Kagome was getting tired.

"Well,good night,"Kagome said then walked into the bedroom. InuYasha couldn't think of anything to say but,

"Good night."


	2. Time for School and Kitsu's Secret

Life In Brooklyn

Time for school,Kagome's mess,and Kitsu's secret  
"Kagome get your ss out of bed,"InuYasha yelled kicking Kagome off the bed.Then InuYasha left the room.Kagome stood up and noticed the door was on the opposite side of the room.Still half asleep she walked forward and tripped on the bed.She rolled off the bed to the floor and stood up as fast as she fell.The door opens in from in the room so when Kagome opened it the door hit her forehead.She rubbed her forehead as she ran into the frame on the wall that goes around the door.She walked out and closed the door on her shirt putting two holes in it,walked forward and turned into the door and again slammed her head into the door.After taking her shirt out of the door she walked into the livingroom and saw InuYasha.She looked at the clock.  
"InuYasha,why did you wake me up at 5 in the morning."  
"We have school now,"  
"What time?"  
"seven"  
"What time would we leave?"  
"six"  
"I can wait thirty minutes."  
"Kagome,it takes you thirty minutes to get ready."She looked at him and turned to walk into the bathroom.  
"Why does your shirt have holes?"InuYasha asked.Kagome turned back around.  
"Where?"She said examining the front of her shirt.  
"On the back."Kagome tried to look behind her but couldn't see them so she took of her shirt.InuYasha turned red at the sight of a white frilly edged bra and turned away.  
"I don't know how those got there,"Kagome said looking at her shirt. "What's wrong?"She said looking at InuYasha.  
"Uh......Ka-Kagome...your not.....not in the.....the bathroom,"InuYasha said facing the opposite way still red.Kagome looked at him in confusion. Then realizing were she was she covered herself and ran into bathroom and slammed the door.  
30 minutes later she emerged from the bathroom looking as beautiful as she can be.Her hair was clean and straight,she was wearing different clothes than she normally wears.She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and blue jean pants.She threw him some clothes to wear.He looked at the clothes then back to Kagome'I can't believe she's living with me'InuYasha thought to himself looking at her from head to toe.  
"Well, look at you,"InuYasha stood up, "Miss Beautiful."he said actually in a complimentary voice.  
"Thanks InuYaha,"Kagome said.She walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.InuYasha turned red.Then she slapped him.Now he was really red.  
"What the hll was that for,"InuYasha yelled rubbing his cheek.  
"That was for seeing me earlier,"Kagome said turned the other way.  
"That's not my fault you took your dmn shirt off.,"He yelled louder.  
"Opps......your right.......sorry,"She turned around with a sorry expression on her face.InuYasha put his hand over his face signaling her to leave.Apparetlly she didn't get it.InuYasha dropped his hands.His head was tilted down.Kagome took one step forward.InuYasha looked up.Kagome gasped and took one step back.InuYasha's pupils were completely black and his eyes were as red as red can be.He was clentching his hands so hard his nails pearced his skin and his hands started to bleed.  
"I think you should leave,NOW if you don't want to end up splatted against the wall."InuYasha said in an angy voice that did not sound like him at all.Kagome listening to his words and looking at his now bleeding hands ran into the bed room.She heard a lot of banging and splatting and shattering.Then she heard the bathroom door shut knowing InuYasha or what ever that was went to get ready.She opened the door and went into the livingroom.Her mouth dropped.The room was totaly destroyed.The legs on the chairs were broken off and some of the legs were broken in half.In fact everything with legs were broken off.The front door was ripped off it's hinges so the screen window door thingy was visible.Kagome turned around and saw the front door was slammed into the t.v.,one of the legs was smashed through the window and the couch was ripped to shreds.There were blood splatters everywere.Kagome looked in the kitchen and noticed that the refrigerator was missing.  
Meanwhile at Miroku and Sango's before Kagome came out of the bedroom.  
Miroku was on the couch watching t.v. and Sango was walking by the livingroom when a refrigerator crashed through the wall.Sango kept walking and they didn't even know it happened.  
Back to where we were.  
InuYasha came out of the bathroom 15 minutes later who didn't look half bad himself wearing blue jean pants and a muscle shirt that said 'Don't Mess' on the front.

"Why am I wearing this shirt?It has no sleeves and I'm cold."InuYasha complained.  
"So I can see your muscles,"Kagome said.InuYasha turned red at that note.

InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the house to see Miroku,Kitsu and Sango waiting on the ground.Miroku was wearing blueish black jean pants with a grey 'And 1' short sleeve shirt.Sango was wearing a red long skirt and a pink short sleeve shirt.Kitsu was wearing brown greyish regular pants with a brown greyish short sleeve shirt.His hair was down because you can't were any kind of headwear in school.Both hanyou's had there demon traits camouflaged.  
"Come on,"Kitsu said waving to them.InuYasha bent down for Kagome to get on.She got on and held on tight.It made InuYasha's heart beat.  
They landed and Kagome got off.They started following Kitsu to the school.  
"So.How was your morning?"Miroku said.InuYasha looked at him remembering the kiss and how he felt then remembered the smack and what happened.  
"Don't ask."  
"So.How was your morning?"Sango asked.Kagome looked at her remembering the kiss and how she felt then she remembered when she smacked InuYasha and what happened after.  
"Well.....do you really want to know?"  
"Ya,"Sango said.Kagome went down to whisper and tried to explain, but InuYasha's sensitive ears picked up every word.  
"Kagome,stop,"Kagome stopped talking.InuYasha signaled her to come over to him.He whispered into her ear, "How about this mornings events were...reversed.You know,you slapped me then that happened then you kissed me."Kagome nodded her head.Kitsu's sensitive ears heard InuYasha whisper.Kagome walked back to Sango and InuYasha went to catch up with Kitsu.  
"So where'd she kiss you,"Kitsu teased.  
"Oh shut up."Kitsu pushed InuYasha.InuYasha put Kitsu in a headlock and gave him a nuggy while they were both laughing as Miroku came over and put his arms around both there necks knocking there heads together. Kagome looked up at them.  
"Look at them,"Kagome said.  
"Men,"Sango said.They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

They got to school and walked inside.Almost instantly they guys were talking about how cute the new girls looked and the girls were talking about InuYasha's hair.InuYasha's ears may not be visible but he can still hear what they were saying.And Miroku wasn't too happy about the guys talking about Sango.  
"Follow me.I got you all into my class,"Kitsu said while waving to people he knew in the hallways, "You guys are lucky.Todays Friday.We don't do much work on Friday's."  
"Hi Kitsu."said a girl walking down the hallway.She walked up to Kitsu and kissed him on the lips.  
"Hey Talim."Kitsu said.Talim looked behind Kitsu.Talim has brown hair.Her two front bangs probably go down to her knees if they weren't up.In the middle of the bangs are hair ties then the hair hangs down.A red belly button shirt and a blue jean jacket smaller than the red shirt.The jacket goes down to about the middle of her shoulder and elbow.Blue jean shorts that go between her private area and her knees.And red shoes.  
"Who are they?"Talim asked.Kitsu turned around.  
"Them?There are my friends.InuYasha,Kagome,Miroku,and Sango.Guys this is my girlfriend,Talim Hitomy."InuYasha was enraged.He walked over to Kitsu,grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him 'til his hair was touching the ceiling.You could see the fire in InuYasha's eyes.  
"YOU have the nerve hit on KAGOME,even though YOU have a GIRLFRIEND!"InuYasha was practically yelling and all the kids were in a circle yelling 'FIGHT,FIGHT,FIGHT!'then a teacher came out to see what was happening.  
"Young man,put him down,"The teacher said running over.InuYasha put Kitsu down and looked down at the teacher(InuYasha was kinda taller than the teacher).  
"Wow,I understood that."InuYasha said  
"Ha.I told you those English lessons would pay off."Kagome said.  
"Young man,put Kitsu down "  
"Who you calling young."InuYasha said lowering Kitsu to the floor.  
"You are a student at Bronx High School.And I doubt your older than me."said the teacher.  
"Listen up,I'm probable around 70 years old.What about you?"  
"SIT!!"InuYasha's necklace suddenly weighed at least 2 tons and he smashed his face into the floor and breaking some tiles.Everyone looked at an unconscious InuYasha on the floor and then at Kagome,then behind Kagome to look at unconscious Kitsu.Kagome turned Kitsu over and saw something glisten around his neck.She rubbed it and found out it's the same necklace InuYasha wears. "What the hll."She looked up at the teacher, "Sorry."

After all the kids were back in there classes and InuYasha and Kitsu gained consciousness Kitsu had some explaining to do.They found out that he was also a theif that robbed InuYasha's village.Then Kiede,also,gave him a 'stumble necklace' as Kagome calls it.Kitsu kept it covered with some kind of invisibility powder so it wasn't seen.

The gang including Talim was in Mr. Harman's class.  
"Hello class,"Mr. Harman said.  
"Hello Mr. Harman,"the students said with a groany voice. InuYasha, Kagome,Sango,and Miroku were standing infront of the class,as the were instructed to. "We have some new students.This is Fukasu,InuYasha.  
Higurashi,Kagome.Yamitah,Sango.And Surgiraty,Miroku."Everyone looked at each other with puzzled faces from the sounds of there names.  
"Were from Japan,"Kagome said.InuYasha's power to stay human was weak from the 'sit' he got earlier and his claws were shown.One kid in the front noticed them.  
"What's with the girl nails?"The student asked InuYasha.  
"I'll show you,"InuYasha let his power down and showed everyone his ears,fangs,and glistening cat eyes.He sliced at the kid.The desk broke apart to about 6 pieces and the kid,completely frozen in fear,fell off of what ever was left of the chair."InuYasha you dunce.Why did you show the whole class your demon side?"Kitsu asked not noticing that he had let his human power down.  
"That's what you get for calling me a girl."Suddenly the class(except the student on the floor)was watching two hanyous bickering in the front of the classroom.  
"SIT!"(you all know were that came from so I don't have to tell you who said it.If your an idiot and don't know.Screw you) "Well,"Kagome said turning to a speechless class and teacher , "I guess we have some explaining to do,right?"

After an hour of telling the class about the whole story,from the begining and the one student gained consciousness,the class was begining to   
understand.  
"..And if you tell anyone about anything,I will hunt you down and turn you and the kid you told into sliced meat..."InuYasha said in a heeding voice.  
"And I will say 'sit' before that happens,"Kagome said looking at InuYasha then looking at the class.As the bell rang and the gang were leaving the classroom,the teacher called InuYasha into the class.  
"I'll wait for you outside,"Kagome said to InuYasha as the gang went the the next class.InuYasha nodded and walked into the classroom.  
"Mr. Fukasu.Where are your shoes?"Mr. Harman said pointing to InuYasha's feet.He looked down at his feet.  
"What're shoes?"InuYasha said.  
"Mr. Fukasu.I don't want to see any.....demon power things you have,or I will pink slip you.I have told Mr. Houshishi the same thing."  
"What the hll's a pink slip."  
"Don't use that type of language here.This is a pink slip."Mr. Harman said pulling out a white peice of paper.InuYasha thought he was color blind for a second.That peice of paper wasn't pink.  
"That's not pink.That's white."  
"I don't get it either.But I'll tell you now.If you don't want one than keep your demon powers to yourself.Got it."  
"Yes."  
"Good."Mr. Harman said as InuYasha walked out.  
"What was that about?"Kagome asked.  
"He yelled at me for not having.....shoes.What ever those are."  
"InuYasha.I left a pair in the bathroom for you."  
"Oh.Then he said he'd give me a pink piece of paper that's not even pink if I show my demon powers."  
"You mean like now?"Kagome said covering his visibale ears.InuYasha quickly covered his ears and Kagome let go. "So were are you off to now."InuYasha looked at his schedual.  
"Cooking."  
"I'm going to Home Mek.See you later."Kagome said walking to the door.

After school they were all walking home(Talim too).As they were walking,Kitsu and Talim were a little far behind and InuYasha noticed that they were whispering about something.InuYasha walked a little closer so his ears could tune in to the conversation.All he could make out were the words 'Jewel' 'Party' and 'Tomorrow'.InuYasha wished this made sence to him a little more.

Kagome and InuYasha were in there room discusing there first day of school and how Kagome thought it was fun and how InuYasha thought it was a waste of time and life."Fine.You say what you want and I'll say what I want.I'm gunna make dinner.What do you want?"Kagome asked with a loving face to InuYasha.He just kinda staired at her for a moment.  
"What ever your having,"He answered with a smile.Kagome smiled back and walked into the kicken.InuYasha just sat there thinking about Kagome and how lucky he is to have a girl like her,or almost have her.She's not his yet.In about 10 minutes Kagome walked out with two bowls of Ramen. "I thought you didn't like this stuff,"InuYasha said grabbing the bowl from Kagome before it fell.  
"Well,It's your favorite food and I decided you could have your dinner tonight,but we get to have my dinner tomorrow night."Kagome said with a smile.  
"Fine with me."InuYasha said as they both enjoyed there Ramen.

After dinner Kagome was walking to the bedroom.  
"Good night Kagome,"InuYasha said as she walked by the livingroom.Kagome walked over and kissed InuYasha on the cheek.  
"What was that for?""A good night kiss.Night InuYasha."Kagome answered walking into the bedroom.InuYasha watched her walk down the hall in her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas.After she was out of sight InuYasha went back to watching t.v.


	3. The Hell Party:Part 1

Life in Brooklyn

Kagome opened her eyes noticing she's face-to-face with a sleeping hanyou.She got out of bed quietly and walked over to the window.Then she heard InuYasha mummble something in his sleep.  
"No.....she's mine.You can't have her Kouga."Kagome just sighed.  
"Rise and shine,InuYasha,"Kagome said.InuYasha rolled over.Kagome opened the blinds a little and blinded InuYasha for a second.  
"What the fck did you do that for,"InuYasha said still laying down. He rolled over again.  
"Wake up,"Kagome said as she opened the blinds wider.  
"I'm tired,"InuYasha said.  
"Why,what did you do last night?"Kagome asked.  
"None of your business,"InuYasha rolled over again.Kagome opened the blinds as wide as they would let her open.  
"Tell me,"  
"I was up late,"  
"That's why I go to bed before you,"Kagome said walking to the kichen.She was making breakfast when the phone rang.  
"Kagome,get the phone."  
"You,it's right next to you."  
"I'm sleeping."  
"Grrr...Hello.Hi Kitsu.....,"InuYasha sat up as stiff as a board to listen to the conversation, "No.Really.Hmm....it depends on InuYasha,"InuYasha put his ear to the wall so he can hear what Kitsu was saying.  
"Call me back when you find out,"Kitsu said.  
"O.k.,bye,"Kagome hung up the phone then pitted it up again and started dialing.  
"What was that about?"InuYasha asked.Kagome put her finger up. InuYasha sat on the couch.  
"Hello?Hi Sango.Guess what.How did you know?He just called.Are you going?Not sure.O.k.,I have to tell InuYasha,or he'll rip me apart.Bye." Kagome hung up the phone.InuYasha jumped off the couch and landed right in front of her scaring the crap out of her.  
"Will you tell me?!?"  
"O.k.Kitsu said his friend is having a party.He said the parties for your arrival.Kitsu said he's also inviting me,Miroku,and Sango."InuYasha looked into the air,thinking.  
"Really,who's his friend?"Kagome thought for a second to try to remember.  
"Tin...ou....sh..ow.Yeah,Tinoushow,"Kagome said finally remembering.  
"Tinoushow,"InuYasha thought for a second also.It sounded firmiliar, "That's an odd name."  
"So's InuYasha."InuYasha scowled.  
"When is the party?"  
"I think......8:00.Until we want to leave."  
"Sounds like fun."InuYasha said then sat on the couch and turned on the t.v.  
"Is that all your gunna do today?"  
"Well....yeah.Besides I need sleep."  
"Well at least get dressed first before you attand your business" Kagome said throughing the clothes at him.  
"Why can't I just were what I wore for school?"  
"Fine.Just were shoes."

Later,Kagome walked into the livingroom after cleaning and found InuYasha sleeping on the couch sitting up.She put all her stuff down and sat next to him and she layed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.a few minutes later Inuyasha opened his eyes and,without waking Kagome,he put his arm aroung her bringing her closer to him then he closed his eyes.Then the front door was kicked opened and Kitsu walked in.  
"Hey guys,you ready yet?"Kitsu asked.InuYasha and Kagome woke up and stared at each other.They both turned red at the sight of InuYasha's arm around Kagome and Kagome was leaning on InuYasha's shoulder. "Sorry for interupting."Kitsu looking at them.InuYasha jumped of the couch and landed right in front of Kutsu's face.  
"What the hll do you want?"InuYasha said stumbling his words because he was still red.  
"I-I just wanted to know if you guys were ready to go.Were all waiting outside."  
Ye-yeah.Gi-give us 15 minutes.Ju-just get out."InuYasha said pushing Kitsu out the door.He closed the door then turned to Kagome,who was still on the couch. "What happened here?"  
"Well....after I finished cleaning,I saw you spleeping on the couch and...I...saw you were watching an interesting movie so I sat next to you and watched.Then I kinda fell asleep."InuYasha looked at the t.v. and saw the ending credits for Child's Play 2 then looked back at Kagome.  
"Interresting movie huh,Kagome you hate horror movies."Kagome looked at the ground.InuYasha sat next to her and held her hand, "You can tell me.Why,for real?"  
'What's wrong with InuYasha.He never acts like this.Especially for something like this'  
"Come on,"Kitsu said all muffled knocking at the door.InuYasha opened the door, "Come on Kagome."Kitsu jumped off the two story balcony and landed on the ground without falling.InuYasha bent down for Kagome to get on.She grabbed his shirt firmly and the then they jumped down and landed without falling.Kagome got off and they all walked to the car.Kitsu got in the drivers seat.Miroku and Sango went into the back seats.Kagome walked toward the passenger seat but,InuYasha walked over to her,grabbed her by her hips,lifted her into the air and put her down in front of the back seat door,then he got into the passenger seat and closed the door.Kagome turned red from InuYasha touching her sides like that.Kagome sat on the left(so InuYasha could see her),Sango in the middle(so Miroku wouldn't touch Kagome),and Miroku on the right.Kitsu turned on the car and they were off.He turned the radio on and to a song that Kagome liked.She started to sing the song(99 bottles of beer on the wall.jk).After it ended everyone looked at her(Except Kitsu because he was driving).  
"What?"  
"Kagome,That was awesome.I didn't know you could sing."InuYasha said.  
"You have such a beautiful voice Kagome."Kitsu said.Kagome was blushing because of all the compliments.

Soon the car came to a stop and everyone got out in front of a huge mansion.  
"Holy sht.That's a big $$ house."InuYasha said.  
"InuYasha!"Kagome said.  
"What."  
"Never mind.Lets go."InuYasha put his hands out the left and bowed to let Kagome by.She went by and InuYasha followed.  
"Well,they make a cute couple,"Miroku said.  
"And so do you,"Sango said holding his hand as they walked in.Miroku was quite suprised at Sango's words but he didn't care.Kitsu followed behind with Talim.  
"InuYasha,"said a man shaking his hand.  
"Don't touch me,"InuYasha said removing his hand from the mans grip.  
"InuYasha,"Kagome said, "Sorry.You must be-"  
"Tinoushow,"Kitsu said shaking his hand  
"Kitsu,"Tinoushow had brown hair that covers his left eye,cat eyes,  
green cloak,blue green pants,and brown shoes.He was probable a little taller than InuYasha.  
"InuYasha,you remember Tinoushow right."Kitsu asked.  
"No."  
"Come on.Remember when Kagome got lost after you guys went though that time portal and ended up in front of a house that the lawn was half burnt and the music and the demon and....and...."Kitsu stopped to take a breather.  
"Oh,that guy.I remember now.You helped me find Kagome,"InuYasha said putting his arm around Kagome and bringing her close to him so Tinoushow could see.  
"InuYasha,can I talk to you in private?"Kagome asked.She grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room. "InuYasha what's wrong with you.Your acting a little too friendly."Kagome looked at him and then noticed a little patch of black in his hair.She pointed to the black spot.InuYasha looked himself.  
**"Dmn.Kagome **listen.I don't have much time.Kitsu's up to something so since I'm almost human I have to transfer what ever demonic powers I have left to you so you can find out what he's doing.""How are you going to transfer it to me?""I have to peirce your bottom lip with my fangs.I have to do it now.Are you ready?"InuYasha'a hair was now half black and half white.Kagome nodded.InuYasha walked up to her and kissed her.Kagome pushed him away."What are you doing?"Kagome asked turning red from InuYasha's kiss."Kagome,we have to make it look like were making out."Inuyasha pointed to the window in the door to see Miroku ducking his head when they saw him."Oh.Lets try it again."Kagome said taking a deep breathe.InuYasha's hair was now three quarters black and one quarter white.InuYasha kissed Kagome again.In doing so he bit her bottom lip with his fangs.She flinched and the bite.InuYasha backed away and Kagome started to change.She grew claws,dog ears on the top of her head,glowing green cat eyes,and her hair turned white.Miroku witnested it all though the window,rubbed his eyes,took out the bottle of Sake he stole and put it back. "InuYasha this is so cool," Kagome said trying out her new abilities."You can't keep them.I need that power or else I woudln't be the same.Now you have to go back to the condo because he's planning on stealing the shekon jewel.he needs it because he wants do be full demon,just like me.Your gunna have to go though the house out as fast as you can because there's no windows in here o.k.""I'm ready,"the door opened and she shot like a bat out of hll.She sprinted out the front doors and back to the condo.She ran just like InuYasha runs.InuYasha walked out of the room.Miroku walked back over after putting the Sake bottle back."Go InuYasha,"He said.InuYasha looked at him. "I saw you.Making out with Kagome,"Miroku said punching InuYasha in the arm.InuYasha nervously laughed."Heh heh....yeah."Inuyasha said.Sango was walking by."Excuse me miss.Would you like to dance?"Miroku said with a smile. Sango chuckled."Why certainly,"Sango said putting out her hand.Miroku grabbed it and they walked away.'Man,I hope Kagome can do this.'InuYasha thought to himself.'Man,I hope I can do this.'Kagome thought as she ran to the condo.


	4. Authers Note

I know I haven't wrote anything after my chapters.I forgot because this is my first flick and I was a little excited to see what people would send in reviews.So this will be basically all those things I should have written.I don't own any of the InuYasha gang....blah..blah.....blah ....fuck.....fuck ... shit.....shit ,I **do** own Kitsu and Talim.Not the Talim from Soul Calibur 2.My Talim.I'm playing the roll of Kitsu.The actual chapter 4 should be on in a couple of days because I'm working on it as we speak.I'm not much of a multitasker so don't think chapter 4 is gunna be a bummer even if I think it's gunna be a bummer.I'm a little discouraged about my flick because all the guys at school are like.......

Flashback.....

"Hey dumb fuck,stop writting that god damn story."said some kid kicking me.

"Go away.Go annoy someone else,"I said.The kid takes my book and starts to read it.

"This story sucks ass."he says starting to rip the pages out.

"What the fuck are you doing."I said getting up and pushing the the kid then getting my lights knocked out.

.......Flashback end

Just to tell you on chapter 3 it's the weekend in case you got a little confused after chapter 2.You should all know that I'm Kitsu.Don't go thinking I hate InuYasha and Kagome and stuff because Kitsu is a little on the dark side,but hey that's me for you.Yeah the actual chapter 4 should be coming in a few days.


	5. The Hell Party:Part 2

Life In Brooklyn

A/N:I know I forgot to add this to the last chapter,but now i'm adding it to this one so don't kill me(Dante just narrowlly escapes being sniped by one of his readers).This chapter gets a little too romantic so I was thinking that I should change this story from humor/action/adventure to action/advent-  
ure/romance(Dante finishes this sentence by dodging another snipe bullet). You can vote if I should or not by saying so in a review. 'Finally I will have reviews.The two I already have don't count because there from a crazy girl who probably likes me.Why do I attract the weirdos?'Well.Here's the chapter.Enjoy.

Kagome was washing the dishes and InuYasha was just finishing breakfast.  
"Man Kagome,those flat pieces of bread were delicious.Especally that stuff you told me to put on it."InuYasha said handing Kagome an empty plate and syrup bottle.  
"InuYasha,for the last time.You ate pancakes and I can't believe you drank a whole bottle of syrup.You just opened it."Kagome said a little annoyed looking at the hanyou who was licking his fingers because they were sticky from the syrup.Kagome just sighed. "Oh well.That's what I get for bringing a guy home from the feudal era."Just then the doorbell rang. InuYasha answered it.  
"Hey-"Kitsu was cut off by InuYasha's hand around his throat. InuYasha hoisted him high into the air as Kagome walked in.  
"Sorry Kitsu but...SIT"Kagome said as the two hanyou's smashed to the ground.InuYasha shot back up after he had regained his strenght.  
"Damn necklace.Kitsu....good buddy....what the hell do you want?" InuYasha said quite annoyed to see his face.  
"Listen.I'm sorry about last night.And I wanted to make it up to you by going to a carnival.I can get us in for free."Kitsu said.  
"When you say 'us' what does that mean?"InuYasha said.Kitsu pulled him off to the side.  
"InuYasha,"Kitsu whispered, "You,me,Kagome,Sango,Miroku, and Talim.It'd be like a triple date.I could even get it to work for you and Kagome."Kitsu said with a sly smile.InuYasha turned red and whispered back.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You know what the hell I'm talking about you dumb shit.I'll make a bet with you.If you can kiss Kagome before we leave.I'll.....I wont try to steal the jewel."  
"Ok your on."  
"But if you don't.I get the jewel and Kagome."Kitsu said with a slyer smile.InuYasha gulped.  
"Sure.That shouldn't be hard."InuYasha said looking at Kagome as she smiled at him.But then he just realized something. "Kitsu.I already won."Kitsu looked at him confused. "Kagome still has to give my powers back."  
"That doesn't count.I said at the end of the night when we're at the carnival."InuYasha just pouted.Kitsu clapped his hands together in one loud clap.  
"I'ts agreed.We leave now."Kitsu said walking to the door.  
"Can't we get ready first?"Kagome asked.Kitsu turned around and just remembered it's morning and also because Kagome was in her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas.  
"Uh.....sure...."Kitsu said walking out the door and jumping off the balcony.

30 minutes later Kagome had gotten dressed and had given InuYasha's powers back and everyone got in the car(I bet your wondering how they all got in the car.It's easy and on Kitsu's side because Kitsu wasn't driving because he was in the back seat with Talim on his lap.InuYasha drove and Kagome got passenger seat).After they got to the carnival and everyone was out of the car Kitsu said to InuYasha.  
"You can't tell Kagome about the bet."InuYasha just nodded then everybody split up.InuYashaa and kagome,Kitsu and Talim,And Miroku and Sango.InuYasha had gotten himself and Kagome cotton candy.As they walked by one stand a man pointedat InuYasha.  
"You,my good sir,look like a strong young man.Why don't you try your luck at knocking down these three bottles?"  
"Try it InuYasha."Kagome said with a smile."Sure."InuYasha said as the man gave him two golf ball sized balls.He picked up the first one and tossed it at the bottles.It bounced off as if the bottles were rubber.Then he picked up the second one,wound up like a pitcher ad threw it as hard as he could.It broke the bottles,shot through the back of the stand and hit Miroku square in the forehead.The man was in awe. "Yes!"  
"Yay."Kagome said jumping in the air the hugging InuYasha.He was a little suprised at that then realised he had just given Kagome a giant teddy bear.

The night was almost over because it was 10 to midnight and because InuYasha only had enough money for one ride.Everyone,suprisingly,met up at the tunnel of love(wink wink).Kitsu pointed at his watch a couple of times every time InuYasha eyed him.InuYasha took a deep breathe to ask Kagome if she wanted to ride.He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Kagome said.  
"Hey,InuYasha.Do you want to ride the tunnel of love?I've never rode it before."Kagome was most sertian that he was going to say no.She also turned red at saying this.InuYasha decided to play with her a little bit.Pick at her brain to see how bad she wanted to ride with him.  
"I don't know."He said in a teasing voice.  
"Oh,ok.We don't have to."Kagome said sadly.InuYasha looked at her as a tear rolled down her face.  
"H-hey.Wh-what are you crying for?"  
"I'm not."InuYasha just looked at her. "Ok.It's just.I thought you liked me-?"  
"I do."  
"Then why don't you want to ride with me."  
"Kagome,"InuYasha said putting his hands on her upper arms near her shoulders. "I never liked you."Kagome turned white and almost vomited.She coulden't believe he said that with a smile. "I've always loved you Kagome. Since the first day I met you."  
"What about when we were battling Yura and you gave me your fire rat coat.I thanked you and you made a rude comment.Actually,every time you did anything nice to me you made a rude comment."  
"Alright.I was an ass back then.But now I'm telling you I love you. Have always loved you.And always will love you."Kagome turned really red.She kissed InuYasha.As she did he enjoyed every second of it. Kagome, on the other hand,was more excited because this had been her first kiss.Just as fast as her lips were on his they were gone.He opened his eyes and looked around.  
"Ha,"InuYasha looked in the direction from were the voice came from.It was Kitsu holding Kagome and he was flying. "You lost InuYasha."  
"No I didn't you idiot."  
"Lost what?"Kagome asked.  
"It's 12:10.It's already Monday.You kissed her at 12:05.You lose."  
"Wait.InuYasha,did you say al that just so you could kiss me?" Kagome was crying now. "I thought you cared about me.But I guess you don't care how I feel.InuYasha,what you said to me made me realise that you had finallly worked up the courage to open up to me.But now I see it's just a lie.What did you bet?"Miroku and Sango had just arrived.  
"I bet InuYasha that if he kisses you I wouldn't try to steal the 'Shekon Jewel'.But if he lost I get the jewel and you."Kitsu said spinning the comlpete jewel on his index finger.Then he swallowed it. "Aha ha ha.I can feel the power of the jewel already."Then Kitsu's eye's turned red and his pupils from green to black.His claws grew a few inches and so did his fangs."Si-!"But before Kagome could finish Kitsu's necklace broke off.Kistu was now full demon."KITSU!"Yelled a very annoyed voice.Kitsu turned around to see....

Well that's it for this chapter.Oh yeah.Before I forget.In the first few chapters.The words that were missing letters.The curse words.They were supposed to have stars.I don't know why it did that though.Ha!You have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out who is yelling at Kitsu.I'ts funny because I already know it's.....almost gave you a little too much info didn't I(Dan sticks his thumbs in his ears and wiggles his fingers while sticking his tongue out).Well.I don't know about the next chapter.I haven't thought about it really.I guess I should before you start snipping me again.(Dan dodges another snipe bullet,draws his gun and shoots in the tree outside his bedroom windo as somone falls from the tree. "Dan are you alright?" "Yes mom.I'm fine.").See ya....for now.


	6. Carnival of No Tomorrow

Life In Brooklyn

A/N:I know I forgot to add this to the last chapter,but now i'm adding it to this one so don't kill me(Dante just narrowlly escapes being sniped by one of his readers).This chapter gets a little too romantic so I was thinking that I should change this story from humor/action/adventure to action/advent-  
ure/romance(Dante finishes this sentence by dodging another snipe bullet). Well.Here's the chapter.Enjoy.

Kagome awake to the sound of InuYasha's snoring.She softly got out of bed and started making breakfast.InuYasha woke up to the smell the food.  
Kagome was washing the dishes and InuYasha was just finishing breakfast.  
"Man Kagome,those flat pieces of bread were delicious.Especally that stuff you told me to put on it."InuYasha said handing Kagome an empty plate and syrup bottle.  
"InuYasha,for the last time.You ate pancakes and I can't believe you drank a whole bottle of syrup.You just opened it."Kagome said a little annoyed looking at the hanyou who was licking his fingers because they were sticky from the syrup.Kagome just sighed. "Oh well.That's what I get for bringing a guy home from the feudal era."Just then the doorbell rang. InuYasha answered it.  
"Hey-"Kitsu was cut off by InuYasha's hand around his throat. InuYasha hoisted him high into the air as Kagome walked in.  
"Sorry Kitsu but...SIT"Kagome said as the two hanyou's smashed to the ground.InuYasha shot back up after he had regained his strenght.  
"Damn necklace.Kitsu....good buddy....what the hell do you want?" InuYasha said quite annoyed to see his face.  
"Listen.I'm sorry about last night.And I wanted to make it up to you by going to a carnival.I can get us in for free."Kitsu said.  
"When you say 'us' what does that mean?"InuYasha said.Kitsu pulled him off to the side.  
"InuYasha,"Kitsu whispered, "You,me,Kagome,Sango,Miroku, and Talim.It'd be like a triple date.I could even get it to work for you and Kagome."Kitsu said with a sly smile.InuYasha turned red and whispered back.  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
"You know what the hell I'm talking about you dumb shit.I'll make a bet with you.If you can kiss Kagome before we leave.I'll.....I wont try to steal the jewel."  
"Ok your on."  
"But if you don't.I get the jewel and Kagome."Kitsu said with a slyer smile.InuYasha gulped.  
"Sure.That shouldn't be hard."InuYasha said looking at Kagome as she smiled at him.But then he just realized something. "Kitsu.I already won."Kitsu looked at him confused. "Kagome still has to give my powers back."  
"That doesn't count.I said at the end of the night when we're at the carnival."InuYasha just pouted.Kitsu clapped his hands together in one loud clap.  
"I'ts agreed.We leave now."Kitsu said walking to the door.  
"Can't we get ready first?"Kagome asked.Kitsu turned around and just remembered it's morning and also because Kagome was in her 'Hello Kitty' pajamas.  
"Uh.....sure...."Kitsu said walking out the door and jumping off the balcony.

30 minutes later Kagome had gotten dressed and had given InuYasha's powers back and everyone got in the car(I bet your wondering how they all got in the car.It's easy and on Kitsu's side because Kitsu wasn't driving because he was in the back seat with Talim on his lap.InuYasha drove and Kagome got passenger seat).After they got to the carnival and everyone was out of the car Kitsu said to InuYasha.  
"You can't tell Kagome about the bet."InuYasha just nodded then everybody split up.InuYashaa and kagome,Kitsu and Talim,And Miroku and Sango.InuYasha had gotten himself and Kagome cotton candy.As they walked by one stand a man pointedat InuYasha.  
"You,my good sir,look like a strong young man.Why don't you try your luck at knocking down these three bottles?"  
"Try it InuYasha."Kagome said with a smile."Sure."InuYasha said as the man gave him two golf ball sized balls.He picked up the first one and tossed it at the bottles.It bounced off as if the bottles were rubber.Then he picked up the second one,wound up like a pitcher ad threw it as hard as he could.It broke the bottles,shot through the back of the stand and hit Miroku square in the forehead.The man was in awe. "Yes!"  
"Yay."Kagome said jumping in the air the hugging InuYasha.He was a little suprised at that then realised he had just given Kagome a giant teddy bear.

The night was almost over because it was 10 to midnight and because InuYasha only had enough money for one ride.Everyone,suprisingly,met up at the tunnel of love(wink wink).Kitsu pointed at his watch a couple of times every time InuYasha eyed him.InuYasha took a deep breathe to ask Kagome if she wanted to ride.He opened his mouth but before he could say anything Kagome said.  
"Hey,InuYasha.Do you want to ride the tunnel of love?I've never rode it before."Kagome was most sertian that he was going to say no.She also turned red at saying this.InuYasha decided to play with her a little bit.Pick at her brain to see how bad she wanted to ride with him."I don't know."He said in a teasing voice.  
"Oh,ok.We don't have to."Kagome said sadly.InuYasha looked at her as a tear rolled down her face.  
"H-hey.Wh-what are you crying for?"  
"I'm not."InuYasha just looked at her. "Ok.It's just.I thought you liked me-?"  
"I do.""Then why don't you want to ride with me.""Kagome,"InuYasha said putting his hands on her upper arms near her shoulders. "I never liked you."Kagome turned white and almost vomited.She coulden't believe he said that with a smile. "I've always loved you Kagome. Since the first day I met you.""What about when we were battling Yura and you gave me your fire rat coat.I thanked you and you made a rude comment.Actually,every time you did anything nice to me you made a rude comment.""Alright.I was an ass back then.But now I'm telling you I love you. Have always loved you.And always will love you."Kagome turned really red.She kissed InuYasha.As she did he enjoyed every second of it. Kagome, on the other hand,was more excited because this had been her first kiss.Just as fast as her lips were on his they were gone.He opened his eyes and looked around."Ha,"InuYasha looked in the direction from were the voice came from.It was Kitsu holding Kagome and he was flying. "You lost InuYasha.""No I didn't you idiot.""Lost what?"Kagome asked."It's 12:10.It's already Monday.You kissed her at 12:05.You lose.""Wait.InuYasha,did you say al that just so you could kiss me?" Kagome was crying now. "I thought you cared about me.But I guess you don't care how I feel.InuYasha,what you said to me made me realise that you had finallly worked up the courage to open up to me.But now I see it's just a lie.What did you bet?"Miroku and Sango had just arrived."I bet InuYasha that if he kisses you I wouldn't try to steal the 'Shekon Jewel'.But if he lost I get the jewel and you."Kitsu said spinning the comlpete jewel on his index finger.Then he swallowed it. "Aha ha ha.I can feel the power of the jewel already."Then Kitsu's eye's turned red and his pupils from green to black.His claws grew a few inches and so did his fangs."Si-!"But before Kagome could finish Kitsu's necklace broke off.Kistu was now full demon."KITSU!"Yelled a very annoyed voice.Kitsu turned around to see....

Well that's it for this chapter.Oh yeah.Before I forget.In the first few chapters.The words that were missing letters.The curse words.They were supposed to have stars.I don't know why it did that though.Ha!You have to wait 'til the next chapter to find out who is yelling at Kitsu.I'ts funny because I already know it's.....almost gave you a little too much info didn't I(Dan sticks his thumbs in his ears and wiggles his fingers while sticking his tongue out).Well.I don't know about the next chapter.I haven't thought about it really.I guess I should before you start snipping me again.(Dan dodges another snipe bullet,draws his gun and shoots in the tree outside his bedroom windo as somone falls from the tree. "Dan are you alright?" "Yes mom.I'm fine.").See ya....for now.

started to change.She grew claws,dog ears on the top of her head,glowing green cat eyes,and her hair turned white.Mirok


	7. Authors Note:2

If you haven't read this story before then skip this chaper

Listen up readers!I f you read my story before 12/6/2004 read it over.I've done some writing and I fixed all of my chapers so they make sence.just wanted to say that....yeah....


	8. The Final Fight

Life In Brooklyn

Well.Finally put up the next chapter.This one gets more into the plot than I think any of the others so you'll know my pl-...Kitsu's plan and all that good stuff.Well here it is.

"Si-!"But before Kagome could finish Kitsu's necklace broke off.Kistu was now full demon.  
"KITSU!"Yelled a very annoyed voice.Kitsu turned around to see Talim stomping toward him. "KITSU KUDDO HOUSHISHI-!"She stopped dead in her tracks to see Kitsu in the air holding Kagome bridal style.(I bet you didn't see Kitsu's middle name coming did you?) "I can't believe you.I thought you liked me,but here you are holding another woman.I don't get it!" She continued to yell at him.Seeing as Kitsu was full demon he couldn't hear her nor did he care.He threw Kagome over his shoulder so he had his left hand free(Yes folks,Kitsu's a lefty).Then he sliced in Talim's direction in the air.Talim kept on yelling.Then she stopped and looked as if she had just seen a ghost.Her shirt under her jacket ripped exposing her bra.Her right 5ft. bang fell off right were the hair tie was and made her short shorts shorter(Try saying that three times fast).Then she just fell over.  
"Kistu why are you doing this?You have the jewel."InuYasha said.  
"You really don't get it do you half-breed,"Kistu said in a voice that wasn't his, "You see,my transformation isn't complete.When I was at your village I also stole something else.Something more.I stole a book,not just any book,but a book that can make the jewels effects more powerful than you can even start to comprehend,"Kitsu said with a smirk, "Have you not heard of 'Jay-Gen-Jit'.To make my transformation complete I need one hanyou,one jewel of four souls,one priestess,"Kistu said pointing at Kagome," and to say the words Jay-Gen-Jit.But the only way for that to work is that I need a priestess to pierce the jewel of four souls with an arrow.Since the jewel is in me she'll have to shoot me.At the same time as the arrow hits the jewel I have to say Jay-Gen-Jit then I will acheive ultimate power."As he finished his words he flew off.  
InuYasha just stood there staring at were Kagome once was.He looked down as tears rolled down his face on to the ground.Sango slowly walked over to comfort him and at the same time not to anger him.She lifted her hand up then said.  
"It's ok InuYasha."She thought it'd be better if InuYasha knew she was going to touch him before doing so.She patted him on the back. After a while she noticed no response and stepped back slowly until InuYasha raised his head and turned to face Sango. "InuYasha...Wh-what happened?" InuYasha looked just like Kitsu.Same claws,eyes,and fangs but he had something Kitsu didn't have.Something Kitsu's missing.InuYasha had,what looked like, three purple slashes on each cheek.InuYasha had gone full demon.Miroku shielded Sango by standing in front of her.  
"InuYasha,are you ok?"Miroku asked.  
"Sure.Never better."InuYasha said in a different voice.Miroku and Sango just looked at him.InuYasha looked up and sniffed the air then he ran off.  
"Wait,InuYasha,"Miroku called.He stopped and turned around giving Miroku a glare with his long fangs then turned and ran.  
"Aren't you going to stop him.?"Sango asked.  
"Why?I don't feel like risking my life and being killed by my own friend.Kitsu's plan was to use Kagome then kill her.Then after that,his next target was InuYasha."  
"He's trying to kill two birds with one stone."  
"Exactly.And InuYasha's falling right into his trap.We can't stop him or he'll kill us."  
"We can't,but I know someone who can,"Miroku just looked at her, "Kilala!"Sango called(honestly I don't know why,in all the flicks that involve Kilala,everyone says Kirara.Just because it says it in the InuYasha books doesn't mean you have to say it here.I'm putting Kilala whether you readers like it or not)as a little cat ran up to her."Miroku,I'm going back to the condo .I have an idea."  
"And I supose I'm pursuing InuYasha."  
"Please becareful."Sango said kissing Miroku on the cheek as Kilala engulfed in flamed turning into a large cat demon.Sango lept onto the cat demons back as they rode off(Ha!I bet you didn't see Kilala coming in anywere either,did you?).Miroku just sat there with his eyes closed rubbing were Sango had kissed him.  
"Well,now if I die,I can die happy."Said the monk as he ran in the direction were InuYasha had ran.

Back at the condo,Sango had just arrived.She went for InuYasha and Kagome's room.The door was locked apparently so she kicked the door down.She didn't hesitate to go in.Sango walked in and went for there room. She went into Kagome's closet.'If I know him he would have to have come along.'Sango thought rummaging through Kagome's stuff until she opened one of the bags to see a sleeping kitsune.  
"Shippo,wake up."Sango said violently shaking the kitsune.  
"Ok ok,I'm up.Wait...crap,you found me."  
"Of couse I did.What,do you think that we thought you'd listen to stay home when we're all going some were.And it's a good thing your here.I need your help."  
"Really?"Shippo said with excitement.  
"Yes.Now come on."Sango said grabbing the kit as she ran out the front door.They were flying through the air when Sango asked."Shippo,can you smell InuYasha?"Shippo looked up and sniffed the air.  
"I'm not sure.It smells like him but,his blood smells different.Like it's changed."  
"That's because InuYasha has gone full demon."Sango said followed by the whole story.  
"That would explain the change in blood.Sango land here."Shippo said as Kilala landed some were near the carnival.They saw InuYasha pinning Miroku on the ground.Miroku's staff was separating the two.Miroku was bleeding from his arm and waist.  
"Quick,Shippo,turn into Kagome and say sit."Sure enough Shippo found a leaf from out of nowere and turned into Kagome.  
"InuYasha."Shippo said in Kagome's voice.InuYasha looked up at the fake Kagome and just stared at it for a moment."I can't hold it much longer... ...SIT!"Sure enough Sango's plan worked.Unfortunate for Miroku,who was still under InuYasha when Shippo said sit.  
"Kagome,were'd she go?"InuYasha said looking aroun then saw Shippo,"Shippo what the hell are you doin' here,and were's Kagome?"  
"I was Kagome.I-"Shippo was stopped by InuYasha's fist meeting Shippo's head several times. "OUCH!That's the last time I help you out InuYasha."InuYasha looked at Miroku.  
"What the hell happened to you?"InuYasha said examining his injuries.  
"You happened,"Miroku said.  
"Me!"  
"You don't remember anything,do you?"Sango asked."All I remember was Kitsu flying away with...Kagome!"InuYasha said running in the direction he was going before."InuYasha,you don't even know were you're going!"Miroku shouted at him."So,I can still smell his changed blood because I saw Kagome bite him.He's bleeding!"InuYasha shouted back.  
"So what are we supposed to do?"Miroku asked.  
"How about I bandage you up and we'll follow InuYasha,"Sango said.Miroku smiled as they all climbed on to Kilala.

InuYasha was still running.Following Kitsu's blood change led him to the Twin Towers(:(tear.damn terrorists).He started climbing the one with the antenna on it.When he got to the top he saw Kagome let go of the arrow that was heading straight for Kitsu."Kagome,NO!"InuYasha screemed.Kagome turned around."InuYasha!"she said running over to InuYasha and hugging him just as the arrow strikes Kitsu's heart.Then they both got blinded by a pink blindingly blinding light that may have blinded them(:P).After the light dimmed they saw Kitsu.He didn't look like he changed in anyway."Ha!.It didn't work."InuYasha said.Kitsu looked at him."Oh didn't it."Kitsu said in his different voice as he spread huge,black, corroded wings.He spawned a black sword eminating red that looked like the Tetsisiga.Then he lifted from the ground. "Try and stop me now InuYasha.""Gladly,"he said reaching for the Tetsisiga, "What!"the sword wasn't there. "Damn it!You knew this would happen,didn't you Kitsu.You knew that if I went to the carnival I wouldn't bring my sword.""Precisely.Now I can kill you both."Kitsu said lunging at the two with the sword."Kagome move,"InuYasha said pushing her out of the way as Kitsu slashed InuYasha and the sword came out the other side as InuYasha let out a blood curdling scream.He staggered to his feet. "I'll... _kill_...you..."as he passed out.

"What happened?How did...and then...did you?Kagome was stupified.

"This sword isn't just for looking demonic.It's a sword that,when cut,absorbs demonic aura and infused it with me making it stronger."Kitsu laughs.Kagome just looked at InuYasha as a tear rolled down her eye as it landed on his cheek.Just then InuYasha's heart started to beat.

"What?"Kitsu said.InuYasha's heart beat started to get louder as he started to gain conscienceness. He slowly stood up as his eye's turned dark red and his talons grew longer as he screamed. "Ha.Your full demon. More blood for my sword."Kitsu said lunging at InuYasha with the sword.InuYasha pushed the sword down,shot up into the air,came back down, and kicked Kitsu right in the face.He did it so fast that Kitsu took a second to find out what just happened.But before he relized it,InuYasha had run at him with open talons and stabbed him through the heart.Kitsu fell to his knees bleeding all over the place.InuYasha was licking his talons clean of Kitsu's blood.But Kitsu got up and stabbed InuYasha again with the black sword as it absorbed the demonic power from him.This time InuYasha's hair turned black and he fell over on his face not moving.Kagome and Kitsu just stared at him to see if he's still alive.

"Inu...InuYasha."Kagome said softly.

"HAHAHAHA,"Kitsu laughed,"finally your gone InuYasha and all your demonic power is...what?"Kitsu started to twitch as he started to bulk muscles emencely. "AHAHAHAH. What...what is happening!"Miroku and Sango had just come to were they are.

"What's happening to Kitsu?"Sango said.

"InuYasha's demonic power and the power of the Shikon Jewel must have been to much for him.He's gunna explode from the power.Then Kitsu just froze and disolved into the mist as the Shikon Jewel falls to the floor.

Everyone was looking at a black haired InuYasha.

"Is he...?"Kagome said.Miroku shook his head.Kagome started crying.Sango held Kagome as she cried in her arms. "InuYasha,I LOVE YOU!"Kagome screamed.Miroku tilted his head down in silence.Then out of the corner of his eye he saw the Shikon Jewel glowing.

"The Shikon Jewel.We can use it to bring InuYasha back to life."Kagome whipped her tears and looked at him with a smile.She ran over and grabbed the jewel.She put it over InuYasha'a lifeless corpse and said.

"I wish that InuYasha was alive again."The jewel started to glow again and it seeped into InuYasha's chest.Then he started gasping for breath as everyone cheered in happyness.Kagome hugged and kissed him as tears rolled down her eyes.InuYasha's hair turned back to normal.Sango hugged Miroku in joy,too..Shippo finally got to were they were and was so confused that he passed out.

Back at the apartment everyone was having a party in the favor of InuYasha's revival and defeating Kitsu.After the party ended and they all decided to go back home tomorrow,Kagome and InuYasha had some quality time for themselves.They were on the couch watching t.v.InuYasha had his arm around Kagome and she was all snuggled into his chest.

InuYasha?"Kagome asked.

"Hmm?"InuYasha answered.

"What do you think is gunna happen to us now that we had the jewel and Naraku and Kitsu and gone?"InuYasha took a long time to answer this one until he finally said.

"Well,I hope that we will always be together forever."InuYasha said kissing Kagome.

Well that's the end of Life In Brooklyn.Sorry if it didn't have 20 million chapters like other flicks. But you still liked it right?.There will be a sequal called When We Part.It's gunna be about when they all part and encounter a new threat and they have to join up again to stop it and all that good stuff.REVIEW ME !See ya, for now.


End file.
